5 night's at Freddy's: New generation
by Eclipson. Darkness
Summary: Follow the story of how it all began, and how misunderstood the animatronics really are
1. Chapter 1- The start of something new

**Hello all you happy people! i hope you all are doing well! i am doing a 5 nights at freddy's fanfic! and when you really get to know the animatronics its a bit sad...Anyway let's begin!**

* * *

"Yes, that's right.." The women's words continued as she talked on the phone, with her blonde hair tied in a low ponytail, holding a small gold teddy bear in her arms, with a small child jumping up, trying to grab it.

"Mommy! can i get gold teddy?" The child said as he continued jumping for the bear. '

"Shh! What have i told you about interrupting me on the phone!" The women shouted, covering the phone so the person on the other line wouldn't hear. The boy hung his head low in defeat. And apologized.

"I'm sorry mommy." He said. The women smiled at the boy. "It's alright." She said as she returned to talking on the phone.

Faint music was heard, acquainted with cheering and people singing. The boy looked at a building that displayed colorful lights . Being taken over by his curiosity, the boy went in the building. Leaving his mother, and a golden teddy bear.

The boy opened the doors to the building and saw 3 robotic animals on a stage,playing instruments and singing. A purple bunny, a yellow chicken, and his favorite, a brown bear. His eye's lit up as he quickly put on a party hat and ran to the other crowd of kids, about 35 in all, and they each sat at a table cheering as the music went on. The music boomed louder each minute passed, and the boy was enjoying himself as he saw a girl with long blond hair. Feeling he should make some friends, he walked to her to introduce himself.

"Hi!" he said. The girl turned her head and waved.

"Hi" She replied.

"So um,Whats your name?" The boy said.

"My name is Chi" She said, What's your name?"

The boy smiled. "My name is Fred!"

Chi smiled. "Nice to meet you Fred!" Chi cheered.

After the music ended the kids clapped and cheered and Fred invited Chi to sit next to him. And so they did.

* * *

Outside the mother hung up the phone to find her son vanished. "What!? Fred? Fred! Fred! where are you!? please come out! Fred!"

The mother searched for Fred ass tears crept over her eyes, filling them until they flowed like water.

* * *

Fred and Chi cheered as the other kids cheered happily. Fred turned his head to see his best friend, who's name was also Fred.

"Oh! Fred!" Fred waved to catch the other Fred's attention.

The 2nd Fred looked and saw the other Fred and happily waved back and returned to the stage.

The music ended and a man walked on the stage. "Hello little Fazbears! welcome to the Freddy Fazbear pizzeria! Now that the songs are over it's lunch time! follow me!" The kids cheered and followed the man into the dining room. Fred was about to follow until Chi grabbed his wrist. "Hey Fred, i don't wanna eat pizza, let's stay here with the animatronics." Chi said.

Fred gave a confused look and said, "Oh..alright.." As he finished his sentence another voice was heard.

"Hi kids! If you don't want pizza, come with me to get something else!"

The children turned and saw the animatronic Freddy. Freddy squealed. "Whoa! a huge teddy bear!"

The metal bear walked through the halls in the other direction with Chi and Fred following. Once they reached the room, Freddy opened the door and Chi and Fred saw 3 other children. A boy who was dressed like a pirate, and boy with a headband with big purple bunny ears and the 2nd Fred. The door closed and Chi walked over to the 2nd Fred and sat next to him and she invited the other Fred to come join. Fred was about to walk over there, until Freddy stopped. "Hey kids, before we eat, you want to see something cool?" Freddy asked. The kids screamed 'yes' as they all turned their attention to Freddy. Freddy then unzipped his costume to reveal a man in purple clothing with a crazed look on his face. The kids gasped in surprise, fear and confusion and the man pulled out a large kitchen knife.

The Man first ran up to the pretend pirate boy and slit his throat. The kids screamed as blood squirted out and the boy's now dead and lifeless body fell to the floor with a loud thud. Chi screamed at the top of her lungs as the man went up to her and stabbed the knife through her head. Gaging was heard and Chi looked at Fred standing there, paralyzed from fear. Chi reached out to him until her eyes rolled up her head until you saw only white and her hand dropped, dangling as the man took the knife out and Chi's body fell to the ground, her blood partially mixing with the pretend pirate boy's blood.

The man ran up to the bunny boy and stabbed him in his stomach, the boy died instantly. Not even given enough time to scream.

The 2nd Fred looked at Fred as tears filled his eyes. The man grabbed the 2nd Fred's head and stabbed the knife through his heart. The 2nd Fred looked at the other Fred as tears filled both their eyes. And the 2nd Fred's body fell on top of Chi's body.

"And now..finally.." The man slowly walked to Fred holding up the knife. Fred's feet were stuck to the floor as he looked at the dead body's and blood covering the floor. Then, The man grabbed Fred by his shirt and cut his head off. Blood splattered on the floor and wall and Fred's headless body fell to the floor, with the head dropping next to it.

3 min later a puppet-like figure appeared as he looked around and saw the body's of the dead children. He walked to each body and separate them from each other and set a present next to it. The presents dissolved leaving animal masks on the dead children's head, and in the blink of an eye, Chi was turned into Chica the Chicken, Fred into Freddy the Fazbear, The bunny boy turned into Bonnie the Bunny, and Pretend Pirate into Foxy the Pirate.

The figure went into another room and set down a giant present and disappeared. The animatronics walked out the room, But Freddy Fazear stopped and saw Fred's body. Freddy grabbed Fred's head and body and walked to the room where the big present was. The door closed and Freddy set Fred down as Freddy opened the present to see a golden bear empty animatronic costume. And The 5 murdered children were never found. And Fred's mother was forever scarred.

**IT'S ME.**

* * *

**Well That's it!...um..Let's see i really don't have anything else to say...Hm..Oh! stay tuned for the Christmas special of the blazblue game show! and Merry upcoming Christmas! **


	2. Chapter 2-Welcome to your grave!

"Zzzz...Zzz…." In a messy room full of manga, games and anime series, a boy with short brown hair and blue eyes slept on a pile of books with headphones on.

*knock knock!*

"Zzz-Gah!" The brown-haired boy opened his eyes and looked around as if robbers had entered his house. The knocks were heard again and the boy groaned. "I'M COMING! man keep your shirt on!"

The knocks stopped and he opened the door to see a small brown package on the ground in front it. "Hm?" He peeked his head out the door and looked around to see if there was anyone there. Maybe it was those damn kids from next door again.

He sighed and picked up the package and closed the door while examining it to see if a note came with it. He set the box on a table and looked around for a box cutter. "Where is that thing!?"

The boy tossed around clothes and other items he could have gotten rid of a long time ago. Oh, by the way, the guy's name is Mike. he's kinda a otaku but he has a social life...barely. the only people he talks to are his mom and some friends, about 2 or 3 which isn't bad but they don't talk to him much either...and they live about 5 block from him.

Mike's finger felt charge of pain and he finched and quickly pulled his hand away and saw a bead of blood forming on his finger. He must've found the box cutter.

He reached to the source he got his cut from and held up a red box cutter. "Found it.."

Mike walked to the box and dragged the blade of the cutter on the taped part and opened it and inside were a bunch of wanted ads from this new place called 'Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria

"What the!?" Mike saw a slip of paper with one if his friend's handwriting on it: 'Hey Mike! Yeah you're probably wonder what the hell these ad are but it's from this place called...well..you know the name..i mean you should..anyway..but you need a job and this one pay decently...i think….well whatever! have fun!'

Mike threw the note down in anger. "What does he mean i need a job! I have tons of money! my mom gives my $100 dollars a week and i can buy all the stuff i want! I can buy anime, manga ,ga-!" Mike's rage was interrupted by a phone ringing, from his mom.

"Oh.." He picked up the phone and said hello and his mother quickly have him a slap to the face with words.

"Mike? Mike! You are spending way too much money! All you buy is anime and you don't pay the rent, buy food or clothes! and if you don't support yourself, you can forget about coming back home!" The line was cut off and Mike set the phone on the table.

"Okay, maybe I DO need that job.." Mike grabbed a resume from the box and began filling it out with a crayon.

3 days later all of Mike's paperwork was done and stapled together. "Finally!" He stuffed the stack on his bag and walked to the bus stop to the pizzeria.

* * *

"*clears throat* "So..you filled out this resume with..pink crayon?" A man said as he laid the stack on the table and looked at Mike.

"Uh..well ya see, i don't really have much...writing materials at my home."

" .."

"Heh heh…*gulp*"

The man sat up and folded his hands and looked at Mike.

"Why do you want this job.."

"Well, i'm going through some money struggles with my family and i don't have much money." Mike replied while clearing his throat and wiping the sweat pouring from his forehead.

The man mouthed 'okay' and started writing on a piece of paper and continued asking questions while looking at the paper.

"Can you read..?"

"Yes.."

"Do you know what a bear is.."

"Uhh...yeah?"

"Mmhmm.."

The man flipped the paper and kept writing while continuing.

"Alright, spell spectacular.."

"S-p-e-c-t-a-c-u-l-a-r."

The man nodded and laid his pen down. "Very good."

Mike wondered why the man was asking him a bunch of useless questions.

"alright...hmmm.." The man stared at Mike for a good 15 min and yawned. "Alright you're hired.."

" NO PLEASE I NEED THIS JOB MY LANDLORD IS GONNA KICK MY ASS IF I DON'T PAY THE RENT AND-...wait what?" Mike's jaw dropped as he saw the man walk away. "I got the job YES! hahahahaha! this is so cool i'm gonna tell ALL my friends and then my mommy! hahaha! WHOO HOOO!" Mike jumped up and down while throwing his fist in the air.

"*Sigh* This generation.." The man said as he walked into a room and shut the door.

"I gotta go home and tell EVERYONE! WHOO HOO! I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" Mike busted through the doors and ran to the right and then came back. "Dammit i forgot i live this way!" He said as he ran left.

The door of Mike's house swing opened and Mike ran in the home and shut the door, not even bothering to lock it. "This is so cool!" He said as he dropped his bag and ran to the phone and dialed a number. The phone rang and Mike's mother answered.

"Hello?"

"Mom! Mom! i have great news!"

"What?"

"I got a job!"

"Really!? oh Mike honey thats wonderful! i'm so proud of you!"

"I know right!? its so cool!" Mike and his mother said their farewells and hung up while Mike jumped on his bed and rested on it. "Best day ever!" Mike yelled and threw his arms in the air before going to sleep.

* * *

The next day Mike heard something he didnt hear in a long time, an alarm clock. The clock buzzed and buzzed and beeped until a fist slammed on the snooze button. A groan was heard from the blankets and they were ripped off Mike's body and he sat up scratching…..his 'valuable spot'.

He then pulled away and walked to the shower room and stripped off his clothes and climbed in the shower almost falling asleep again. He put on his clothes and sat at a table texting away on his phone.

"Wait what time do i need to be at work?...eh, i'll be there."

The clock flashed 9:30am and Mike remembered he had to be at work by 11:00pm so he could start his shift, which starts at 12:00am to 6:00am.

"Hmmmm, well i have a lot of free time...lets see...I know! i'll go down to the store and check out some manga and anime!" Mike jumped up and ran out the house, locking the door and walking to the bookstore happily humming a tune to himself.

"I feel like i matter in this world after getting that job! Ha! This could be that start of a new future for me! I might even get two jobs!"

Mike entered the bookstore still humming as he cheerfully walked over to the manga section and began selecting manga to read.

"Hey mike!" The bookstore owner said. She was a young woman, looking like she was in her 20's with long silky brown hair in a ponytail and hazel eyes and shinny tan skin.

"Oh! Hey there Mary!" Mike waved.

"What's got you so happy?" Mary asked.

"I got my first job!" Mike excitedly said clutching the manga in his hands.

"Really!? That's great!" She said patting him on the back. "I'm proud of you!"

Mike chuckled. "Thanks!"

Mary began rearranging the manga while a few feet from Mike, focusing her eyes on the shelf while talking.

"So where's the job?"

"At the pizzeria joint."

"MMhmm.." Mary said, keeping her eyes glued to the shelf. "What's the name of the job?"

"It's called Freddy fazbear's pizzaria."

"Hmm, i think i've heard of the name before." Mary said looking at the ground in thought while holding a manga book that was snached from her hand by Mike while opened and examined it.

"Hmm..Looks boring." Mike said putting the book back in it's rightful place.

Mary chuckled. "Sorry but SOME authors don't want to be known to have mangas full of fanservice, yuri, and hentai." She said fixing the mangas.

"Well i only like that stuff, mixed in with a little sci-fi." Mike pulled a Manga from the selections with the cover showing a nude girl whose private area and breasts were covered by her large red cape and holding a katana surrounded by robotic hounds in a futuristic city. "Like this!"

"Haha, you got good eyes Mike, that's the latest Manga." Mary said.

"Well then, since this is the first volume, i'll check it out, mind going to the cashier and see how much it costs?" He said giving Mary the manga.

"Alright fine." She smiled and walked away. "But looking at how fresh it is i'd say it will cost you atleast $15.00." She scanned the manga and the scanner showed the price of the book: $15.05. "Told you." she said. "But since you got a job, which i never thought you'd get, i'll give you a friendly discount. $10.00"

"Really!?" Mike gasped. "Youve never been that generous before!"

"Hey keep talking like that and i'll bump it up to $20.00." She said smiling.

"Whoa whoa lets not get crazy here!"Mike said chuckling.

"Heh, okay fine."

Mike reached in his pocket and gave the women a 10 dollar bill and she put it in the cash register and gave Mike the book.

"Thank you for your purchase! And congrats on your job!"

Mike waved to Mary while leaving the store. "Thanks Mary!"

He walked out the store and opened the book enjoying that nice fresh book smell. "Ahhh~ gotta love that smell." He said chuckling and looking inside the book. By the time he got home he was already on the 35th page. "Hmmm, this is pretty good so far." Mike said putting his keys on the table and he closed and locked the door with his eyes glued to the book as he took off his shoes.

"Hmm this book is good so far."

Mike set the book down and went into the bathroom.

"i'm so excited for that job tonight! I wish i could take it right now!"

If Mike goes to that job at night, he'll wish he'd take the day shift. The sound of water filled the house while Mike watched the tub being filled with nice, warm, steamy water.

The house phone rang and Mike got up and walked out the bathroom searching for the phone.

"Where is it?" Mike found the phone and quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Mike?"

"Oh! Hey there Mary!"

"Listen, i remember about the freddy fazbear's pizzaria place, be careful, i know you're working the nightshift there, be very cautious alright?"

Mike gulped. "Why? Did something bad happen there?"

"I can't go into detail, but there have been security guards before you and most of them have been killed, the others have quit. But if something bad happens to you, i want you to quit, no questions asked."

Mike nervously nodded. "Okay."

"Good, i have to go, bye"

"Bye."

The line was disconnected and Mike, now a bit doubtful and scared about his job, hung up the phone.

Murders? How could a cheerful pizzaria have murders!? When he went for the interview the place looked so cheerful. The entire atmosphere was full of glee and happiness. wait. That's probably what they WANT you to think. That's probably to cover up the fact that they've had murder cases there.

"Maybe i should check this out."

Mike grabbed his laptop and opened it and began searching on it. 'Freddy fazbear's pizzaria'.

Multiple articles appeared on the screen until Mike's eye caught an article that said: 'Freddy Fazbear's pizzaria murder cases of the 5 missing children.'

Mike clicked the link and read the article. His hands were shaking while sweat poured from his face like a river. The story told the reader about the cases of the 5 missing children and how their bodies were never found.

"That's kinda scary." Mike said to himself.

He scrolled down for more information on the missing children but that was all the article provided. the rest were just adds about plastic surgery, and other news articles that were useless at the time.

"Man, i feel sorry for those poor little kids, they never got a chance to live their lives." He said slowly shaking his head. "It must be hard for the parents." He closed his laptop and set it on the table until he heard the round of water.

"The bath water!" Mike ran to the bathroom and saw the tub overflowing with water.

"Oh crap! Crap! Crap!" He ran to the tub, almost slipping, and turned off the water.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead and sighed in relief. "Phew! that was waaaaaaay too close!"

Mike took off his clothes, practically ripping them off, and sat in the hot water, relaxing his muscles and sighing heavily feeling the warmth engulf his body.

"This feels awesome." He moaned looking at his somewhat pudgy stomach. Mike whistled. "Damn, if i want a girlfriend i need to get into shape." He said to himself nodding. "Maybe tomorrow i'll hit the gym."

He stared into the ceiling thinking about what Mary said. SHould he just quit while he has the chance? The only thing is that he really needed the money to get back on his feet. The job pays well, but because the 'safe' and 'harmless' opportunity was to shelter the dark past of the pizzeria he just wasn't sure. A drop of water from the faucet smacked the water in the tub and Mike sunk in the water more. The clock ticking was the only thing keeping Mike from falling asleep and possibly drowning. He was still feeling mixed emotions about the job he thoughtfully signed up for. He felt sad about the death of the kids and pity, Anger that he was basically tricked into taking this job, he was tired, frustrated, nervous, stressed, surprised and the list goes on. Mike sighed, "What did i just sign up for…?"

After hours of getting his thoughts together, Mike stepped out the tub and dried his brown hair with a towel letting the water from the tub drain. The clock flashed 11:00pm. "Dang it!" Mike put on his clothes, grabbed his phone and keys and ran out the house, making sure to close and lock the door behind him. Mike sprinted to the pizzeria.

* * *

When Mike arrived at the doors of the establishment he saw how dark is was inside. "Creepy.." He pushed open the doors and found his small office. "Tight squeeze." The posters of the 3 animatronics plastered the walls and a small black fan rested on the deck blowing comfortable winds. A folded security guard uniform was on the desk along with a large tablet that was connected to the security cameras. Mike sighed and began taking off his clothes and slipped on his security guard pants and button them up and grabbed his shirt and put it on. A small white note fell out one of the folds in the shirt and fell to the ground. Mike raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?" He picked up the note and began reading the text imprinted on it with a few 'mistakes'.

'Dear dumb security guard. When you enter the office at 12:00, do NOT leave it until the clock strikes 6:00am or you will die, you will be fired.'

Mike gumped a large lump of fear down his throat as beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

"Dear God, what is this place!?" Mike was tempted to leave his job. The clock struck 11:59pm. One more minute. Mike had one more minute to change his mind, one more minute to leave and quit. Does he live? Or stay?

Mike paced and paced, with thoughts in his mind. He could feel the immeasurable fear in his body. This great amount of fear poisoned his mind into making it think about death. His heart was pounding so hard he felt like someone was trying to kick it out his chest, sweat was stinging his eyes, his face was pale, his body felt like a ghost was holding it in place. Mike bit his nail to the point it was bleeding, he felt his ears ringing while he stared at the digital clocks that went from 11:59 to 12:00am. Mike yelped. It was too late. Now if her ran out now...well, he didn't want to find out. He gulped and walked over to his desk and sat down on his chair. He took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Okay, i got this!" He said cracking his knuckles and picked up the tablet that showed the stage and the 3 animatronics.

"Hmm. This isn't so ba-ah!"

Mike's sentence was shoved back into his mouth when he heard a phone ring, breaking the silence. The phone picked up on its own and the sound of a man's voice was heard. "Uh, Hello? hello?" It said. "Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night." The voice went on and on saying things about if there's a murder it wont be reported in 90 days or until the establishment is thoroughly bleached. Which didn't sit too well with Mike, who was scared all over again. Thanks alot phone guy. Then Mike's world froze when he heard that if the animatronics see you before hours they'll recognize you as a metal endoskeleton and forcibly stuff you into a suit. Killing you.

"Why did i take this damn job!?" Mike said.

After the phone guy finished talking he said his goodbyes and hung up, leaving Mike alone in silence. He could see his future so vividly, him dying from being stuffed in a suit. He picked up the tablet and gasped when he saw Bonnie was gone. "Oh shit!"

Mike rapidly hit the tablet's screen with his finger until the camera showed Bonnie backstage.

"Phew, found the bunny." Mike sighed in relief and searched through the pizzeria and saw Chica in the dining area with her classic rape face on.

~4:00am~

Mike's shirt was bathed in sweat and so was his face. Keeping track of the 2 animatronics was hard. As he searched for Chica, a alarm rang in his head as he turned his face to the left door, turned the light on, and saw the giant metal purple bunny.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mike froze in fear and dropped his tablet on the floor and his mind went blank. and so did his vision….

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story, sorry i took so long to update. i'll update my story black mail soon. And im so happy that a five nights at freddy's 4 is coming out in October, cant wait! anyway i hope you enjoyed, please read and review! **


End file.
